nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Algeria
Algeria has participated in the North Vision Song Contest 15 times, debuting in the eighth edition, with their best position being 3rd, achieving this at the North Vision Song Contest 15. Contestants Acid Arab feat. Sofiane Saidi Voting history Algeria has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Algeria has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) Algeria has given the most points to... (finals only) Algeria has received the most points from... (finals only) Other contests 'OGAN Second Chance Contest' The contest takes place during the contest, usually during the second semi-final of the respective edition. It is not an televised event, but only through YouTube. Algeria debuted in the first edition, held for the eighth edition. History North Vision Song Contest 8 After the win of Lebanon in November 2013 for NVSC 05, the NBU council wanted to reconsider the Algerian participation in NVSC. A HoD was finally found on 3rd January 2014. On the 25th of February, it was annoinced that Algeria would debut in NVSC 08 with an entry chosen through the national selection Algerian Rythms. The winner of the first selection was "Olorun Mi" by the Nigerian singer Tiwa Sawage (The song took part as a Foreign Act), with 142 points. Tiwa was drawn to perfotm on the 8th position in the Second Semi-Final. Algeria didn't qualify for the Final, ending 12th in SF with 65 points. North Vision Song Contest 9 Due to the success of the first selection, the Algerian broadcaster decided to make another edition of Algerian Rythms, with a new format. The winner of the selection was the song "Près de Toi" by Arash, Najim & Rebecca with 176 points. This choice made a controversy because a different version of the song had already competed in the Swedish National Selection, Fantasifestivalen. The song was drawn to perform on the 7th position in the first Semi-Final. avoided PQR by ending 14th in the Semi-Final with 48 points. This bad result made a big disappointment amongst the Algerian North Vision fans. North Vision Song Contest 10 Canal Algérie confirmed one more time despite the bad results of the two previous editions. Another Format was created, named Algerian Melodies. The first edition of the selection had 3 artists participating with 3 songs each. The winner was the famous Zaho with her song "Tout est Pareil", which managed to get 40% of the public votes. Another controversy happened beacuse it was the only song which wasn't sung in Arabic amongst the African countries. was drawn to perform on the 20th and last position of the second Semi-Final. Despite an unsure qualification, according to the Betting Odds, Zaho managed to end 5th in the Semi-Final with 79 points, giving her country its first qualification in the contest. Later in the night, it was decided that would perform in the 5th position in the Final. Unfortunately, the country ended only 23rd, with 60 points in all. North Vision Song Contest 11 Because of a lack of interest in the Algerian Audience, CA decided to keep the participation in the contest, but only with an Internal Selection. The first informations given about the entry announced a song in Arabic, which was very demanded by the fans. Soon later, it was revealed that the famous Cheb Khaled had accepted to compete for his native country with the song "Ana Aachek". __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Countries Category:Algeria